


maybe

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Microfic, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Romance, Triad - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Rey has lingering doubts about her place with Finn and Poe.Another old tumblr prompt fic.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	maybe

maybe she should walk away and let the two of them be happy together. maybe she was wrong, so desperate for companionship that she imagined they could have room for her, and maybe they don’t, maybe she needs to move on before she gets hurt.

even as she thinks this, poe smirks at her, crooks his finger, beckons her over, and gives her a hug. finn kisses her temple and asks what she’s thinking about, and when she answers, reluctantly, they both fall over themselves to assure her that no, they want her, absolutely, definitely. no maybes about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked it! Happy New Year!


End file.
